


Thanks to Loki

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Nerves, Social Anxiety, avengers!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You are new to the team and are struggling to find your place among the others.That is until a certain somebody decides to help you.





	Thanks to Loki

You kept your head down as you made your way through the compound.

Having only been on the team for a week or so you still felt like the outsider.

Not to mention the fact that you hadn't exactly been recruited under the best circumstances.

Entering the gym, you dropped your bag to the ground and headed over to the punching bag.

You felt the rage boiling just beneath the surface.

It was a combination of fear, doubt and hopelessness combined into that one emotion.

The punching bag recieved more than a fair beating from you and you continued until your hands were bloodied and raw.

When you stopped you stood still with your chest heaving up and down.

"Anyone would think that you don't like that bag" a smug voice came from behind you.

You didn't need to turn to know who it was.

Loki.

"You're bleading" he said as you heard him approach you.

When he placed a hand on your shoulder to turn you around you flinched away involuntarily.

Too many years of mistreatment had left you with such impulses.

You heard Loki sigh behind you "the more you distance yourself from everybody the greater the pain becomes".

A tear escaped your eye and rolled down your cheek.

You knew what he said was true but you just couldn't bring yourself to let people in.

"Pain is the reason I distance myself" you whispered.

"Well you will have to take a risk" he placed his hand on your shoulder once more and managed to turn you to face him this time.

"If you don't then you will be lost forever".

You felt yourself losing control in that moment and for the first time in over a decade you let somebody hold you.

Loki pulled you into his chest and simply held you there as you cried.

When your body stilled he lead you over to the bench and sat you down "now why don't you let me take a look at those hands".

You allowed him to take your hands and assess the damage you had done.

\--

The following days you stuck to Loki's side like a shadow.

You still weren't ready to deal with the rest of the team yet.

The two of you were currently sat in the common room reading in silence.

"Hey Y/n" Steve's voice made you jump slightly and you found yourself leaning closer to Loki.

Steve realised the mistake of his suddenness and gave you an apologetic look.

"Me and Bucky wandered if you'd like to come into town later on, we're going to the new cafe?"

You looked at Loki for help, which Steve noticed.

"You should come too Loki" he offered.

Loki awaited your approval before replying "what time were you leaving?"

"About 3" Steve informed him.

"We shall be there" Loki answered for the both of you and Steve left you once more.

"I don't know that going out in public is the best idea for me" you told Loki.

"Don't worry" he smiled at you "I will ensure that you aren't troubled".

You gave him a half smile before returning to your book.

\--

Loki and you met Steve and Bucky in the lobby before you all headed off into town.

The sheer number of people made your heart rate speed up.

It all seemed to loud. 

Too much movement.

Steve and Bucky led the way to the cafe and soon enough you were all seated at a table.

For your benefit you were sat in the corner booth.

"What can I get you all?" the waitress came up to the table.

Loki ordered for you since he knew that you wouldn't speak to the woman.

"I hope your finding the compound alright Y/n" Steve smiled at you.

"It's fine thankyou" you replied quietly.

"Well if you ever need anything just ask any of us" he assured you.

The group fell into conversation and you gave the odd word here and there when it was required of you.

"OH MY GOD!" a loud voice made you jump "it's the Avengers".

A girl stood with a few of her friends grinning at your table before making her way over exciteedly.

Instinctively you shuffled closer to Loki.

Steve tried to take the attention away from you by keeping them talking but soon enough they turned to you.

"You must be new right" a girl asked you "I've not seen you with them before, what can you do, do you have a superhero name?" the questions reeled off like bullets.

You stared blankly at them unable to answer.

"We were actually in the middle of a conversation" Loki interjected "so if you wouldn't mind" he gave them a pointed look.

They all took the hint and hurried away.

The rest of the evening went alright.

You ate your food and once you felt more at ease again, you joined in with the conversation once more.

\--

Back at the compound you parted ways with Bucky and Steve.

You felt instantly more relaxed once you were safely in Loki's room and away from everyone.

"It will get easier for you" Loki promised you eagerly "and until it does I will look out for you".

"Thankyou Loki" you smiled genuinely "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you".

Loki smiled back at you and pulled you into a hug.

"It is my pleasure" he told you.

\--

A month later and you felt comfortable enough to interact with the rest of the team.

Tony still had you a bit on edge because of his loud personality but you managed.

You were currently lay on Loki's bed with him watching a movie and eating snacks.

"Loki?"

He made a noise for you to go on.

"Why did you help me that day?"

He turned his attention from the tv to you "you reminded me of myself" he began "and nobody should ever feel that lost and alone".

You noticed that his answer was hard for him to admit to.

"I'm glad it was you that helped me" you confessed "because I think that I l-" 

You stopped yourself before you could finish that sentence and make a fool of yourself.

"You what?" Loki prompted.

A look of panic crossed your face "it's nothing".

Loki actually smiled at you "I think that I may be falling in love with you too Y/n".

Your eyes went wide at his statement.

He leant closer to you "may I?"

You nodded and before you knew it Loki was kissing you.

\--

When you met the others for lunch you felt happier than you had in a long time.

And it was all because of Loki.

He sat beside you at the dinner table.

"You seem happier today Y/n" Steve aknowledged.

A blush broke across your face and you couldn't help but smile.

"Hang on a minute" Tony chimed in "was that a blush I just caught?"

You tried to muster the most innocent look you could as you felt all eyes around the table on you.

"I can guarentee it has something to do with a certain somebody" Nat grinned at you.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Loki spoke up.

"They finally made a move didn't they" Clint smiled.

You looked to Loki who was already looking at you with a smile on his face.

"Awh, you two are adorable" Tony teased.

"And you're an ass" you joked for the first time which made everybody laugh.

Thanks to Loki, you were finally part of the team.


End file.
